Contempler le monde
by SomeCoolName
Summary: "Erik aurait dû quitter la pièce immédiatement. Il a trente-huit ans, des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement et sa vie a fait qu'il s'est toujours promis de ne jamais céder - mais il n'a pas quitté la salle de bain. Il a marché jusqu'au fond, a fait face au regard enchanteur de Charles et l'a laissé le déshabiller." (Threesome)


**Note :** Hello all ! L'OS d'aujourd'hui est plus dark que _L'amour sans philosopher_ : il sera question de threesome et de dub-con/consentement ambiguë. Pour celles et ceux qui veulent plus d'infos concernant ce point, j'ai fait une note de bas de page. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil avant de vous lancer dans la lecture :)

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** , AH OUI OUI OUI !

* * *

Erik aurait dû quitter la pièce immédiatement. Il a trente-huit ans, des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement et sa vie a fait qu'il s'est toujours promis de ne jamais céder - mais il n'a _pas_ quitté la salle de bain. Il a marché jusqu'au fond, a fait face au regard enchanteur de Charles, assis sur le rebord du bain, et l'a laissé le déshabiller. Charles a dû sentir la légère gêne - _honte_ \- d'Erik à laisser un autre homme s'occuper de lui comme ça, c'est même très certainement la raison qui l'a fait sourire. Erik connaît assez bien Charles pour savoir qu'il en est tout à fait capable.

"Un problème, Erik ?" demande Charles qui se déplace lentement dans l'immense baignoire, quittant le corps de Logan contre lequel il était blotti pour venir contre l'Allemand.

Erik regarde son propre torse sans vraiment le voir, tout pour éviter les yeux bleus de Charles qui s'accrochent à lui. C'était déjà terrible de regarder Charles dans les bras épais de Logan, mais maintenant qu'il vient le toucher, Erik se sent sale de tenir contre lui un corps qui en affectionne un autre. Charles pose délicatement son index et son majeur sous son menton pour le forcer à relever les yeux et quand leurs regards se croisent, Erik manque de grogner. Charles a l'air si triste, si innocent, désolé d'une bêtise qu'il ne comprend pas et Erik encercle ses joue rougies par la chaleur du bain et le fait s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche.

"Ça va, ne t'en fais pas…" et il le ment avec un sourire qui lui fait mal au coeur, parce que ça ne va pas et que ses jambes à lui touchent celles de Logan et que lorsque Charles aura décidé qu'il en a fini avec lui, il retournera dans les bras du Canadien.

Mais il devrait profiter de ces quelques minutes où Charles est à lui ; il presse son dos et ses fesses pour le forcer à venir tout contre lui, entre ses jambes, puis il pose sa propre nuque contre le bord du bain en caressant celle de Charles qui embrasse sa peau humide.

Même si lui n'a pas eu la force de dire non à Charles, de refuser de partager son bain, son _homme_ , avec un autre, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Logan a accepté ça. Ils savent tous les deux que Charles ne leur a jamais promis fidélité mais ils ont toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais se croiser en sortant ou en rentrant de la chambre du professeur, de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se passent entre les deux autres hommes. Pendant des mois, Charles a respecté leur choix, sans les torturer de comparaison ou de remarques, mais aujourd'hui, c'est bien aux deux qu'il a murmuré "Viens prendre un bain avec moi".

Erik embrasse les cheveux à peine humides et ouvre les yeux. Il croise le regard de Logan, _animal_ , il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cet homme. Et le voir nu, et couvert de poils, n'aide vraiment pas Erik à se faire une autre image de lui. Il a ses deux bras posés le long des rebords de la baignoire et il ne cligne pas des yeux, sa mâchoire serrée alors qu'il fixe Erik comme un de ces mutants qu'ils combattent parfois. Erik n'a pas besoin de baisser son regard pour voir que les griffes de Logan sont légèrement sorties. Il se demande s'il arriverait à les lui arracher du corps avant même que Logan n'ait fait un geste pour les planter dans ses jambes.

"Embrasse-moi," demande Charles d'une petite voix, comme s'il s'était endormi. Il se redresse, met son visage au-dessus de celui de l'Allemand et ferme les yeux avant qu'Erik n'obéisse. Charles gémit tout bas contre ses lèvres et bouge timidement sa langue, alors Erik fond un peu plus en resserrant ses bras autour du plus petit corps.

C'est comme ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui, par sa douceur, la grâce de ses gestes et son regard qui rassure autant qu'il pénètre. Parfois, quand Erik tient entre ses mains le visage fin de son amant et qu'il garde ses yeux fermés quand ils s'embrassent, il s'imagine être avec une femme. Il lui a déjà dit, un soir, quand l'obscurité englobait à elle seule leur corps et des pensées mauvaises si entrelacées à ses envies qu'Erik n'arrive pas à faire vivre les unes sans les autres.

("Tu trouves que je ressemble à une femme ?" avait murmuré Charles, sans expression dans la voix.

"Non. Mais tu es... féminin. Parfois."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu es tendre, sophistiqué..." _Tu me laisses te prendre_ , avait-il pensé sans trouver la force de le dire tout haut.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer quelque chose qui semblait à la fois si concret et totalement impalpable. Charles avait caressé le silence jusqu'à murmurer si fort qu'Erik en garde encore l'écho dans sa chair aujourd'hui :

"Est-ce que tu as honte d'aimer un homme, Erik ? _"_ )

Charles l'embrasse avec lenteur puis se recule jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses talons. Il regarde l'autre homme derrière son épaule et Logan comprend l'ordre silencieux. Il se penche pour l'embrasser à son tour, à quelques centimètres de la bouche immobile d'Erik. Charles sourit à Logan quand leurs lèvres se séparent, puis il attrape le menton d'Erik dans son autre main pour le faire se redresser lui-aussi. Erik a très envie de frapper quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - à être aussi proche de Logan comme ça. Il sent son eau de Cologne par-dessus l'odeur naturelle des cheveux de Charles et il devrait avoir le droit de le faire souffrir pour ça.

"Embrassez-vous," murmure Charles et toute trace d'innocence a quitté sa voix.

Erik doit rêver. Erik doit être en plein _cauchemar_.

Logan doit penser la même chose, puisqu'il regarde Charles d'un air confus mais Charles remet simplement une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille et mord sa lèvre inférieure - un geste qui a le mérite de rendre Erik aussi faible qu'un humain.

' _Non,'_ projette Erik en essayant de faire comprendre à travers son regard que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pense pouvoir faire.

Charles sourit comme un étudiant satisfait de son B, puis il caresse sa pommette de son pouce avant de regarder Logan par-dessus son épaule à nouveau. Il doit lui dire la même chose par télépathie et pour la première fois, Erik _comprend_ Logan. Ça dure quelques secondes avant que Charles ne les regarde à tour de rôle et se lève pour fermer les deux épais rideaux rouges qui englobent la baignoire. Ça devrait étouffer Erik, de se retrouver confiné dans l'alcôve avec deux hommes dont il pourrait tuer la moitié, mais en quelques secondes, il oublie même la possibilité de simplement partir.

"Mieux ?" demande Charles en se contorsionnant pour s'asseoir dans le bain, entre eux, le dos contre la faïence et les genoux contre son propre torse.

Logan tourne la tête vers le mur et lève les yeux au ciel, se retenant manifestement de sortir une saloperie et c'est sa joue que Charles caresse d'abord avant d'utiliser sa main gauche pour toucher Erik en même temps. Il les regarde, l'un après l'autre, avec une curiosité si tendre qu'elle ne paraît même pas sexuelle puis il attire ses mains jusqu'à lui. Ils ont tous les deux une passion insensée pour sa peau alors ils se penchent au même rythme pour ne pas quitter ses paumes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour comprendre qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Erik ferme les yeux, inspire et colle ses lèvres à celles de Logan.

Le baiser est tellement étrange qu'Erik ne l'interrompera pas avant d'avoir compris ce que ça représente pour lui. Il sent la barbe de Logan contre sa peau et fronce un peu les sourcils en poussant sa langue plus loin dans la bouche au goût d'alcool et - _bordel_ \- de tabac. Il ouvre à peine les yeux quand il sent Charles se rapprocher mais le professeur a posé son front contre la tempe de Logan, pour lui murmurer :

"Laisse-le faire. Fais-moi confiance."

Le visage se contracte et Erik hésite à tout arrêter mais presque immédiatement la bouche de Logan n'émet plus aucune résistance et Erik a le réflexe d'attraper sa nuque avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il l'envahit de sa langue jusqu'à se faire gémir et caresse l'intérieur de ses joues, son palais, comme il le ferait avec Charles - à la seule différence qu'il n'a pas peur de faire de mal à Logan. Ils gémissent ensemble, un mélange rauque et viril de plaintes étouffées par leurs lèvres, puis le visage de Charles est contre celui d'Erik, et sa bouche murmure à son oreille, "À toi."

Erik n'a même pas besoin de demander de quoi il parle : il recule légèrement sa tête et cette fois, c'est Logan qui attrape sa mâchoire de sa grande main et domine le baiser, jusqu'à ce que ses dents se referment sur sa lèvre inférieure. Charles ne mord jamais Erik, c'est une nouvelle sensation et il inspire bruyamment, prêt à repousser Logan, mais déjà la langue du Canadien est sur la légère marque et la lèche.

Ils ouvrent les yeux au même moment, lorsque les mains de Charles les font se reculer mais ils ne se regardent pas et se concentrent par réflexe sur Charles. Ses joues sont si rouges qu'on les croirait maquillées et sur ses lèvres, il y a un sourire d'une fierté incomparable - mais Erik ne sait pas s'il est fier d'eux ou de lui-même.

Charles passe ses pouces sur leurs bouches au même instant, en les regardant tour à tour, puis il descend ses doigts sur leur torse jusqu'aux poils qui créent un sillon entre leur nombril et leur sexe et s'arrête tout aussi vite.

"J'ai envie de me laver," il leur dit d'une voix tendre et Logan hoche la tête avant de se lever le premier. Il ouvre les rideaux et quitte le bain, ne prend même pas la peine de se sécher et enfile son jean et son marcel noir.

Erik utilise ses pouvoirs pour déverrouiller la porte pour lui et se lève à son tour. Il s'enroule dans une serviette trop petite (mais il ne veut pas prendre le temps d'en chercher une plus grande) et se sèche rapidement avant de se rhabiller à son tour. Il entend derrière lui Charles qui s'est rallongé dans le bain qui paraît maintenant immense qu'il n'y a plus que son petit corps à l'intérieur, et il voit son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus des deux lavabos. Il est en train de boutonner son jean quand il demande à Charles :

"Est-ce que tu m'as forcé ?"

Charles tourne sa tête vers lui, une moue interrogative déformant sa bouche obscène, alors qu'il lave un de ses bras.

"Avec tes pouvoirs, est-ce que tu m'as forcé ?" demande Erik avec un peu plus de mal.

Charles le regarde encore quelques secondes, sa main lavant avec application l'intérieur de son coude, avant qu'il n'ose dire de sa voix la plus douce :

"Je peux effacer ta mémoire, si tu veux."

Erik le regarde encore quelques instants avant de lui tourner le dos pour enfiler son polo, en prenant soin de ne plus croiser son reflet ni ses yeux ensorceleurs. Il pose sa main sur la clenche, prêt à partir, quand Charles l'appelle :

"Erik."

Il se retourne à contre-coeur et attend. Charles a posé ses bras sur le rebord du bain, son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Il a l'air si innocent et c'est ça leur drame, à tous les trois, c'est que ce ne sont que des apparences et Charles n'est soumis à rien, jamais. Au début, Erik pensait que c'était une façade, un jeu pour leurs nuits passées ensemble, mais même à chaque fois qu'Erik prend Charles, c'est le professeur qui choisit, qui dicte, qui ordonne. Ce n'est pas une question d'envie, c'est une question de _besoin_. Erik sait pertinemment qu'il ne connaîtra jamais les raisons qui angoissent Charles et gangrènent sa vie, même entouré des deux hommes qu'il aime de tout son coeur. Tout comme il sait que Charles ne pourrait jamais aller à l'encontre de ses propres choix.

Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, plus les secondes passent, plus il sait que Charles n'a utilisé ses pouvoirs que pour lui donner l'impulsion d'accéder à des idées, _des envies_ , qu'Erik n'aurait jamais su décoder autrement.

Il hoche la tête et quitte la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Note :** Erik est consentant, il a juste du mal à admettre ses envies. Logan est consentant mais il râle parce que c'est un ours. Charles est consentant, parce que ça doit être très sympa d'avoir Erik et Logan nus dans un bain. Donc finalement tout le monde est consentant, yay /o/

Petite nouveauté, j'ai créé une page Facebook : **Some C N - fanfictions et écrits originaux**. Vous pouvez donc "liker" cette page pour voir les nouveautés qui concernent, entre autre, des écrits que vous ne trouverez ni sur FanFiction, ni sur AO3 *insérer ici une musique de suspense*.

Aussi, en ces temps de grand froid, faites attention à la traditionnelle épidémie de grippe mais également à une toute nouvelle épidémie qui commence à sévir : les mises en favoris de fanfictions _sans_ reviews/commentaires. Une maladie terrible qui paralyse les doigts (mais apparemment ni les yeux, ni le coeur de certaines et certains d'entre vous, lectrices et lecteurs, qui savourez assez les récits pour vouloir les mettre de côté, en y collant un tout petit bisous fictif en prime) et qui met KO les auteur-es pour qui les reviews/commentaires/retours de tous genres, sont plus efficaces qu'une poignée d'antibiotiques combinée à un gros câlin de tendresse. Alors, vous aussi, soyez plus fort-es que cette maladie qui risque de plonger dans le coma toute une communauté d'auteur-es et si les histoires que vous lisez vous plaisent, reviewez, commentez, exprimez-vous ! Du love sur vous.


End file.
